Are You an Angel?
by Akira Whitersmirk
Summary: Aku merasa hidupku berubah ketika aku dapat menjadi seseorang yang berguna bagi semua orang./"Apa lukamu sudah sembuh?"/...aku terdiam pada saat menyadari sepasang Onyx menatapku, bibir itu mengukir senyum menatapku./"Aku disini untuk menatapmu lebih dekat. Bukan menatapmu yang menunduk."/"saat aku di tinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuaku akibat insiden yang menimpa Tokyo dahulu."/RnR?


**Disclaimer**

All characters belong Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Aku tersenyum pada beberapa orang yang menyapaku. Ku rasa hari ini sangat memuaskan ketika aku dapat melihat senyuman bahagia dari semua orang. Ya, sudah beberapa tahun ini aku mengikuti kegiatan sosial yang bergerak untuk membantu korban bencana alam terutama anak-anak.

Aku merasa hidupku berubah ketika aku dapat menjadi seseorang yang berguna bagi semua orang. Aku merasa kehangatan ketika aku bisa tertawa dan bernyanyi di antara anak-anak yang kurang beruntung nasibnya. Sama sepertiku yang ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuaku, itulah alasan mengapa aku tak ingin mereka merasakan kesepian yang sama sepertiku yang lalu.

"Dorr!" aku tersentak dan menatap ke belakang. Ino kecil mengagetkanku.

"Apa lukamu sudah sembuh?"

Ya, pagi ini aku mengantarnya ke tenda medis yang tersedia. Kakinya terluka dan ia harus kehilangan serbelah tangannya akibat tertimbun reruntuhan gedung saat gempa melanda kawasan Tokyo bagian utara.

"Umm..." ia mengangguk. "Nii, ada kakak cantik yang mengobatiku, disana." ia berbisik dan menunjuk ke arah gadis yang sibuk mengobati pasiennya.

"Umm... Namanya Haruno Sakura." ia tersenyum memeluk leherku dengan sebelah tangannya.

* * *

_Wajah pucat yang kelelahan tak menutup cahaya tulus hatimu. Bahagiamu ketika dirimu menyembuhkan pasienmu. Tak dapat ku tepis pandanganku. Mengagumi gadis merah jambu yang mewarnai Onyxku._

* * *

SAKURA's POV

"Sakura!" aku menatap sumber suara yang memanggil namaku. Tenten melambaikan tangannya setelah membawa pasien yang baru saja di temukan dalam keadaan selamat.

Aku berlari, ini keajaiban. Seorang anak laki-laki yang mempunyai coretan di pipinya selamat walaupun telah tertimbun reruntuhan. Aku segera menyuruh tenten untuk membawanya ke tenda medis dan mengobatinya.

"Argh!" ia meringis ketika aku coba membersihkan luka kepalanyanya.

"Bertahanlah, ini memang sedikit sakit. Aku harus menjahit luka pada kepalamu. Aku yakin kamu kuat." aku tersenyum sembari meyakinkannya. Ia mengangguk. Aku mengambil beberapa peralatan medis dan mulai menjahit kepalanya yang terluka.

.

N

E

X

T

.

"Hhhh..." aku menyeka peluh yang menuruni dahiku. Menyandarkan tubuhku pada bangku yang tersedia di tenda sampai akhirnya aku terdiam pada saat menyadari sepasang Onyx menatapku, bibir itu mengukir senyum menatapku. Kami-sama, aku tak dapat mengontrol degup jantungku. Siapakah gerangan?

"Sasuke!" aku menatap sumber suara itu, aku dapat melihat Sai yang menghampirinya. Ah? Sai kenal dengan pemuda itu? "ada bingkisan dari seseorang." Aku menatap pemuda itu berdiri setelah mengemasi beberapa kotak yang berisi bantuan pangan dan mengambil suatu bingkisan yang baru saja diserahkan oleh Sai.

"Hn, arigatou." ia membungkuk dan tersenyum menatap Sai. Sai hanya berjalan meninggalkannya sesudah ia memberikan bingkisan itu. Kurasa aku terlambat, bukankah pria sepertinya adalah idaman semua wanita? Ia ramah, tidak terlalu kaku, tegas, pintar dan... menarik.

Emeraldku kembali bertemu dengan Onyxnya. Degup jantungku menggila saat aku menyadari bahwa ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Gomen, apa kamu sibuk nona Sakura?"

Aku sempat mematung sembari mendongak menatapnya berdiri di depanku. Dari mana ia mengetahui namaku?

"A-ah... tidak, ini jam istirahat."

"Bolehkah aku menemanimu?"

Ia tersenyum menatapku. Apa aku mulai melamun dan menghayalkan semua ini? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, aku terlalu takut jika aku tertidur atau melamun.

"Ah, maaf jika mengganggumu." Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhiku.

"Tunggu! A-ah, bukan begitu. Tentu saja."

Ku rasa ia tersenyum kecil sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatapku. 'Bakka! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sakura?' Ia menduduki bangku tepat di sebelahku dan menatapku lekat. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku yang memanas.

"Ku dengar kamu adalah seorang dokter yang memberikan penyembuhan secara cuma-cuma, apakah itu benar?" aku mengangguk sambil menunduk.

"Aku disini untuk menatapmu lebih dekat. Bukan menatapmu yang menunduk." Ia tertawa kecil menatapku. Ah? Apa katanya?!

"Apakah kamu seorang malaikat?" aku tercekat dan segera menatap Onyx itu. Hangat, aku merasa kehangatan disana. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku lembut, sangat lembut.

"Terimakasih telah membantu anak-anak korban reruntuhan ini." aku dapat menatap tatapannya yang sangat menenangkan. Tak heran banyak orang yang senang bila didekatnya.

"Apa aku boleh tahu alasan mengapa kamu melakukan semua ini?"

Aku sempat terdiam beberapa saat setelah pertanyaan itu di lontarkan dari bibirnya. "Karena aku tak ingin mereka merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang aku rasakan dulu. Aku tak ingin mereka merasakan diriku yang tidak diabaikan setelah aku mengalami kelumpuhan akibat insiden yang menimpa Tokyo dulu." aku menunduk sembari menerawang tanah yang lembab akibat guyuran hujan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku rasa kita sama, aku pun tak ingin mereka merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dahulu saat aku kesepian dan tak diterdulikan oleh orang sekitarku,"

Aku terbelalak dan menatap pemuda itu, Onyx itu menerawang langit. "saat aku di tinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuaku akibat insiden yang menimpa Tokyo dahulu." Aku dapat menatap senyum mirisnya.

"Itulah mengapa alasannya aku mengagumimu."

"Eh?"

Ia tertawa kecil sembari menatap diriku yang kebingungan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sempurna seperti dirinya menyukai diriku yang terlalu biasa untuk bersanding dengan orang yang sempurna sepertinya?

"Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke." ia tersenyum kembali. Ah, dia berasal dari keluarga Uchiha. Tunggu, nama keluarga itu sangat disegani seantero Tokyo ini. Bagaimana tidak? Banyak sekali perusahaan yang dibawah naungan perusahaan milik Uchiha. Mereka terkenal dengan kepintaran dan wajah yang... err, tampan. Aku tak salah menebak jika Sasuke bukanlah pemuda yang biasa. Ia terlalu sempurna.

"Aku Haruno Sakura," aku membalas senyumnya "senang berkenalan denganmu Sasuke-san."

"Ku rasa aku sudah mengetahuinya dari gadis kecil itu," Ia menunjuk seorang gadis kecil berambut blonde dan mempunyai Blue Ocean yang indah. "namanya Yamanaka Ino, ia bercita-cita ingin menjadi dokter sepertimu." Aku tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan padanya dari kejauhan. Ia tertawa, sangat manis melihat gadis sepertinya tersenyum kearahmu.

Aku mendongak saat Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya sembari membuka bingkisan yang baru saja diberikan padanya. Aku mendapati sebuah syal yang terbuat dari wool berwarna pink. Ia berlutut untuk menyamakan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku yang duduk terdiam menatapnya. Seperti sebuah sihir ia tersenyum sembari memakaikan wool itu pada leherku. Tak salah memang, cuaca hari ini agak dingin dari biasanya. Aku sempat tersentak saat jemarinya menyentuh daguku dan menarik wajahku mendekati wajahnya. Kurasakan kecupan singkat pada bibirku. Hangat. Ia segera berdiri dan membelai rambutku. Sontak wajahku memerah.

"Temui aku sebelum makan malam." ia memberikanku kertas kecil yang berisi sebuah alamat restoran keluarga Uchiha padaku.

"Tch, aku membencimu." Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hai readers, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak telah membaca short fanfic pertamaku ini. sebenarnya ini keinginanku sejak lama mengubah sifat Sasuke yang dingin terlihat hangat dimata orang pada salah satu fanficku. Kurasa ini berhasil, maaf jika terlihat garing. Aku akan sangat senang sekali jika kalian me-_Review_ fanficku kali ini. Doumo arigatou minna-san.^^  
**

**TTD**

**Akira W**


End file.
